destined_dynasty_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tobirama Zamamuchi
Tobirama Zamamuchi (Oni) Race : Pure Blood Vamp ; Regai Birthday : November 28•Age : 376 Gender : Male •Height :(formerly) 178 cm •Weight :61 kg (200 lbs.) •Blood Type : A - B •Professional Status : Single •Home town : Zion First Appearance : {Deep} ep # 3 Status : Alive •Go by’s: •• Oni • Demon of the Counsil • White Wolf Natures Personality Tobirama was initially portrayed as aggressive, arrogant, cruel, cold and ambitious, willing to become Zion's thug to gain enough funds to start a pack to Destroy the Vampire Counsil, and kill anyone who stood in his path, including plotting to kill Dw Kreed Diskits once he had received enough funds. His reputation for cruelty and ruthlessness began as a child where he killed every single candidate in Cross's Academy, earning him the moniker of "Oni". He willingly uses his own men and others as pawns to fulfil his ambitions, although unlike future antagonists, he was blunt about the purpose that his recruits were needed for, forging any form of manipulation by pretending to be benevolent to inspire loyalty. He is an observant adversary who is able to analyse his opponent's techniques after seeing it once, but becomes overconfident if he sees the technique as useless. In his last moments, it is revealed that he cared deeply For all''' "Regai's", and after being convinced by '''Azuraya Valentime , he sacrifices his goal to kill Goal to destroy the Counsil, But to Kill Azuraya For Staining his undefeated record. However, he seems reluctant to speak or hear about it, telling whoever does so to shut up.' Fang' has also noted that Tobirama had hesitated for a moment before the thought of slashing through Shadow clone Regai to get to Saber during their battle at the Dragon Temple; the lack of hesitation during Sabers Second incounter made Saber know that the controlled Tobirama was completely different. He has also shown a sense of honour as seen after being controlled, when he expressed disgust about the idea of working for anyone who would stoop down so low as to use him as a tool, in the meantime making Far more inhanced . His sense of honour is extended even further when he pleads with Azuraya to stop him causing damage. History During the term of the war between Purebloods and Asomdians, Cross Academy 'began the practice of putting Academy graduates against each other in death matches as a final exam with the exceptionally skilled students named prime candidates for the Counsils Elite Gaurds. After Tobirama, not yet a student himself, killed over one hundred of his classmates, the practice was discontinued and he would thereafter be known as the '"Oni". His fame grew over the years as he became an Zion's Most wanted Criminal, killing his own kind and those that he was givin bountys on at that time, After Becoming overly counfident and challenging the Asomdians He was brutally Killed . At some point Kiritsu Emerald found his body and tests and creations on him, Later becoming Kiitstu most Gifted Regai, they encountered Kimimaro, Although Tobirama wanted to kill the boy, Kiristu forced him to leave Kimimaro alone as they continued to move on. In time, after Kiritsu promiseing him his Revenge on the Vampire Counsil And only living for his Revenge Kiritstu gave him the task to assassinate Dw Obito Ushiha that failed with help of''' Azuraya , Kitana and Sora', Tobirama was capured and sent to the' V - Corp.'''